


prompt oneshots

by hemothorax



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, College, Gay, Gay Male Character, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, jeongcheol - Freeform, prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemothorax/pseuds/hemothorax
Summary: a bunch of oneshots based off prompts for multiple ships. each chapter is a different ship and oneshot (but most will probably be jeongcheol or jigyu/hungyu). feel free to request a ship and a prompt on my tumblr! freejungkookstoplip.tumblr.comIN THE TITLE !F - FluffS - SmutA - Angst





	1. Jeongcheol - Energy Coffee [F]

 

_OTP Prompt: "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee and said "i'm going to die" and drank the whole thing // pick an otp and imagine them meeting like this"_

 

* * *

_God, for fucks sake why was this goddamn fucking exam in my mother fucking 7 am class,_ Seungcheol walked into his empty classroom, only a few kids here this early.

He was not happy, a Starbucks coffee in his freezing hands and a scarf around his neck with a puffy jacket and a beanie to top it off. The winter exams were here, and the students were randomly chosen to do them at different times of the day. Seungcheol had the unfortunate luck to be chosen to do his exam at 7 in the morning.

 _It wasn't as bad as high school where I was waking up at 5:30 every morning,_ he thought to himself, going to his usual seat in that classroom and starting to relax before everyone else arrived.

Granted, it was still early, but he wanted to study before the exam actually started. Setting the Starbucks mocha down, he took off all his large clothes that he had worn for the small walk to the nearest coffee shop. He set everything down neatly, letting out a breath once he had finished. Catching his breath for a second, he looked around the room aimlessly with thoughts wandering his brain.

_If I get hit by a car right now, I won't have to take the exam. Or if I were to pass out. Or something. Drink bleach._

He shook his head a little bit, rubbing his eyes and pinching his side to wake himself up a little bit. Seungcheol reached into his backpack, grabbing his notes and multiple text books out of it. He chugged half his coffee to keep him awake, but he winced as it burned his throat. Honestly, Seungcheol could care less. It hurt less than the internal pain he was dealing with from college. Getting his thinking back on track, he tuned out the noises that were outside his little bubble to read through his notes and text books, turning away to quiz himself every once in a while. It seemed like hours passed when in reality, only about 10 minutes passed until there was a presence next to him. Looking up from his notes, it was a boy with shoulder length black hair and eyes that looked like warm coffee that was freshly brewed.

 _He's beautiful,_ Seungcheol got lost in his looks, and apparently the other had noticed.

The shoulder length haired boy turned to him, giving him a friendly smile as Joshua, one of Seungcheol's classmates and friends walked up and sat beside the other boy. Joshua started to converse with him, and dear  _lord,_ his voice was angelic. He was seeing stars just from the sound of his voice and his laugh when he did. After a few minutes, Seungcheol gave up on studying. He couldn't be focused with this angelic being next to him. He was too distracted by him to realized what he had brought out of his bag.

"Jeonghan, what-"

_His name is Jeonghan. A pretty name for a pretty boy._

In that moment, Jeonghan popped the monster open and took the lid off his coffee. Joshua and Seungcheol just watched as he poured the coffee into a larger cup and then poured the monster in with it.

"I'm going to die." He said, proceeding to chug the monster-coffee mixture with a grimace on his face.

Seungcheol's eyes went wide, and watched his adams apple bob up and down for a little less than a minute before he pulled the cup away from his face, it being nearly completely empty.

"Oh, yeah, Jeonghan, that's Seungcheol. He's one of my friends that I have in a few classes." Joshua spoke up, gesturing to me.

Even with his hair back in a somewhat messy do, the bit of coffee on his upper lip and bags under his eyes, he was the most gorgeous thing Seungcheol had ever seen in his entire life.

"Hi, I'm Seungcheol." He said, a little flustered.

Jeonghan politely nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. His hands were cold but smooth, and rather dainty, but long fingers with little rings on them.

"I've heard." Jeonghan laughed a bit, then finishing off his concoction of energy drink and Starbucks.

"That's probably not good for you," Seungcheol nervously tried to make conversation, but Jeonghan replied with the same answer.

"I've heard."

Joshua hit his shoulder, rolling his eyes at him and looking back at Seungcheol.

"Don't mind him. He's nervous for the exam but refuses to show it."

"I am not!"

"You stayed up crying to me about how scared you were."

"I did NO such thing! You lying rat!"

"I have the phone receipts."

Jeonghan went quiet, his cheeks a bright red.

"Aww.." Seungcheol mumbled, not meaning to say that out loud.

Jeonghan turned to him, and upon seeing Seungcheol admiring his face, his face grew even redder and he snapped at him a little bit.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer you creep."

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows, a boost of confidence forming in his chest, "How about I take you on a date instead? Lunch, once the exam is over."

He was shocked that Seungcheol was being so up front, he hadn't expected something so greasy from someone who looked so handsome.

"Grease machine is at it again," He heard Joshua mumble from his other side, and it was Seungcheol's turn to become a strawberry.

At this time, a lot more students gathered into their seats to take the exam and the bell rang.

* * *

The exam was boring and long, but worth it. Seungcheol got his items together and packed it all away. When he looked back up, he was kinda sad when he saw Jeonghan had already left. Sighing to himself, he walked back to his dorm and hummed to himself with an empty coffee cup in his hands. He met Jihoon coming out, as it was his turn to get ready for the exam, and walked in his shared dorm to relax. Only a few minutes had gone by when there was knocking on the door.

 _Jihoon probably left his notes here again,_ Seungcheol yawned as he walked to the door, opening it up.

Outside stood a red nosed Jeonghan, in a slightly puffy coat and a scarf around his neck, a beanie covering the top of his head. He even had mittens on to protect his hands from the snow outside. He looked almost angry, but not quite. That expression someone has when someone is upset at you, but not really angry? Like, pouting. But angry.

"Jeonghan?" Seungcheol mumbled, and he looked up at him.

"Yah! What are you waiting for? We have a date, don't we?" He grumbled, his cheeks turning red along with his nose, but this time from embarrassment.

"I knew you would take it up."

"Shut it, greaseball."

 


	2. Jeongcheol - Supply closet [F]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "we’re both teachers and I don’t know about you but I think our students are trying to set us up because this is the fifth time we’ve been locked in the supply closet/classroom and I can hear them giggling outside."

 

"Mr. Yoon! I spilled my water!"

Jeonghan sighed, turning around to look at the puddle forming around the boys feet.  _You're a senior and you still spill things?_

"Alright, I'll call the janitor." He sighed, setting his dry erase marker down and heading towards his desk for the phone.

"The janitor is in the cafeteria, its 2nd lunch right now." Another student piped up, looking at him expectantly.

This wasn't the first time. His 4th period kids often spilled water in his classroom, leaving a very angry janitor lecturing him about telling his students to stop being so clumsy. The janitor avoids taking calls from him now, because its always his 4th period, always around 10:30 AM, and always,  _always_ , a spill of some sort. And, it was almost always one of four people. Jeon Jungkook, Chwe Hansol, Kim Yugyeom, or Kim Taehyung. The rascals are graduating this year, and have been making messes in Jeonghan's classroom at the same time every day. And, sometimes, he ends up locked in a supply closet with another teacher he barely knows.

"Ugh, fine. You, Youngjae, I'm putting you in charge since you actually have a soul out of this class." Jeonghan mumbled, making his way out the classroom.

"Oh! Let me come!" Taehyung piped up, and Yugyeom coming up behind him and tagging along.

He knew he couldn't say no. The two would follow him no matter what.

"Fine, but no horseplay." Jeonghan warned.

"Yes, Mr. Yoon." The two said in sync, then laughing at each other.

He lead the way down the hall, taking a right towards the supply room where he knew there was a mop or something to soak up the water. He looked down at his lanyard, fiddling with a few keys before putting the right one in. The door was barely even open, and he felt a push on his back, and he fell into the supply closet, landing on something soft. The door closed behind him, and he heard a locking sound.  _Not again. I swear, I will suspend these students._

"Oh god, ow." A somewhat familiar voice groaned from below him, and he stood up, the faint laughing of students behind the locked door being heard before footsteps down the hallway slowly started to fade away.

Jeonghan searched for the light, flicking the supply closet lights on before looking at who was there.  _Choi Seungcheol, the PE teacher._

"Oh my goodness, I am so, so sorry!" Jeonghan held his hand out to help him up, and Seungcheol took it gladly.

"It's fine.. it's no surprise seeing you here." He laughed a bit, and Jeonghan sat down, rubbing his head.

"This is.. what, the fifth time?" Jeonghan groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I think so."

A heavy silence fell between the two teachers, tension growing by the second. Jeonghan wanted to ask exactly what Seungcheol wanted to ask, but couldn't put the nerve up to do it. The two rather just sat on the floor, a little ways away from each other, before Seungcheol decided to speak up.

"Do you think.. our students are trying to set us up?" He asked, looking at the long haired science teacher he had admired for a long time.

"I mean, it's entirely possible. I am openly gay but I thought you were straight.." Jeonghan replied, his cheeks tinted pink. 

"Um.. well.. I'm actually not." He mumbled, looking away, "It accidentally came out to my class when someone wasn't running straight and I said 'You're running just about as straight as my sexuality!' and.. yeah.." Seungcheol trailed off.

His face was red now, and he sighed a bit, putting his head in his hands.

Outside the door, students were gathered around and the one with the best hearing, and also the one supposed to be looking after Mr. Yoon's class, was listening to the two teachers converse.

"Has anything happened yet?" Minghao spoke up quietly, careful not to be heard through the door.

Youngjae shook his head, still listening while the shorter students crowded around Youngjae to try and listen in as well.

"Wait!" Youngjae whisper yelled, "Mr. Choi is telling.. he's telling Mr. Yoon that he's not straight!"

Back inside the supply closet, Jeonghan scooted a little closer to the PE teacher.

"That's.. That's cool. We can be not straight together!" Jeonghan tried to lighten the situation, laughing a bit.

 _His laugh is so angelic,_ Seungcheol thought, smiling when the other smiled.

It was just so contagious, and oh how he wanted to kiss those pretty lips right now. But he couldn't. The two teachers barely know each other, it would be inappropriate in the workplace and he wouldn't want to against Jeonghan's will. That would be terrifying and a horrible action on Seungcheol's part.

"How about.. um.. How about we go out for coffee this weekend? Y-Y'know, if you aren't busy grading papers.." Seungcheol mumbled, making Jeonghan's cheeks start to light up red.

If Jeonghan were to be honest, he found the PE teacher extremely attractive and funny, as they had the same lunch break and often passed in the hallways. But he didn't know him personally. Maybe a date would be good for him.

"Uh.. yeah! Yeah, that sounds great."

The two fell into a semi-awkward silence again, before Jeonghan spoke up after a few minutes.

"So, um, would you like my number? S-So, you know we can make arrangements?"

"Oh! Yeah, that'd be great." Seungcheol smiled, waiting for the science teacher to take out his phone and hand it to him.

Seungcheol swiftly put his number in, naming himself "Seungcheol" with a peach emoji. He knew he had a nice butt, the teachers and students talked about it. When Jeonghan got his phone back, he looked at the contact name and his face was red again, but bared through it.

"This was.. rather nice."

The door was unlocked, and students were cheering in the hallway when it was opened to reveal the two teachers red faced and rather close to each other.

A chorus of shouts like "It's about time!" and "They are so cute" were heard around the hallway, catching a few other teacher's attention, and both Mr. Choi and Mr. Yoon had to quiet them down, and take them back to class. But not without a knowing glance between the two.

 

* * *

 

 

**Extra #1:**

"Goodmorning, class! I am Mr. Yoon, I will be your-" Jeonghan was cut off, his door opening abruptly.

He was expecting a student who got lost to get into the classroom, but instead it was the sweaty Mr. Choi running in and grabbing his phone. He stopped before leaving, looking back at the new class for this year.

"Be good to Mr. Yoon. He's a pretty amazing person if I say so myself," Seungcheol said, flipping some hair out of the way.

"Thank you, Mr. Choi, now as I was- EW! Oh my god, you are  _disgusting_ Seungcheol!"

Jeonghan didn't get him to leave his classroom without a back hug, a chorus of 'Aww's and a sweaty kiss on the cheek.

 

__

* * *

 

 

 **Extra #2:**  

"Hey, Jeonghan?" Seungcheol mumbled from his place on the floor of the science classroom.

"Hm?" The science teacher looked up from his laptop, and reverted his attention to the PE teacher laying on the floor.

"Isn't it weird to think we got together three years ago? The students who helped us get together are all in college now. And we're friends with them on Facebook." He mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

Jeonghan thought, then shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I mean, I guess. Those students were our favorites, though. I'll definitely never forget Kunpimook. He tried to do a backflip off my table and broke it instead because Yugyeom was sitting on it with Taehyung."

A comfortable silence, only broken by the typing of keys on Jeonghan's laptop, enveloped them once again as they spent their lunch break period together.

 

* * *

 

 

**Extra #3:**

"Seungcheol, this better be good. It's the winter break, I'm supposed to be on my way to my family's house for Christmas Eve, and its cold." Jeonghan whined from the passenger's seat, a blindfold covering his eyes.

"I think you're going to love it, okay Hannie?" He could basically hear the grin in his voice as he said that, using the nickname that made him melt every time it was used.

Jeonghan huffed, pretending to be angry and crossing his arms over his chest. It was another few minutes before the car stopped, and Seungcheol turned the engine off.

"Are we finally there?" Jeonghan asked, reaching for his blindfold, but Seungcheol slapped his hands away.

"Yes! But you need to take the blindfold off when I tell you to, okay?" The shorter haired asked, getting a nod from the other.

Jeonghan could hear him getting out of the car, and then his side of the car opened. This wasn't the first time Seungcheol had blindfolded him for a fancy date, but Jeonghan would absolutely  _murder_ him if it was a fancy date. He is supposed to be with his family soon, and if he doesn't leave for the train within the next two hours, he will miss it completely. He felt Seungcheol's warm hands grab his own after unbuckling him. He led him outside into the snow, his nose getting cold very quickly. He was led a little longer before stopping.

"Stay here until I tell you to take your blindfold off." He instructed, his teacher voice coming back.

Jeonghan heard his 6-year boyfriend's steps walk away and then stop, a little bit of movement before he heard the words.

"Okay, Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan reached up, eager to get this dumb blindfold off his eyes. When he did, he dropped the blindfold and his hands flew up to his mouth. There was singing, 24 familiar students all standing in a big circle around Seungcheol holding signs that spelled out "WILL YOU MARRY ME?". Jeonghan could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and Seungcheol started talking.

"Yoon Jeonghan, 6 years ago, these exact students shoved me and you into a supply room closet together for the 5th time that year. I was so nervous to ask you out, but I finally did and that was the best decision I have ever made. We've been together for 6 strong years now, and it never would have happened without the help of these former students. I love you with all my heart, and looking ahead, I want my future to be by your side. Forever and always. Yoon Jeonghan, will you marry me?"

Jeonghan had slow tears falling down his face and he nodded, unable to speak before running towards Seungcheol with open arms and engulfing him in a hug. Cheers from the matured students rang out all around them, and they were all soon crushed in one gigantic group hug.

\--

_September 2nd, the following school year_

"Goodmorning class! I am Mr. Choi, your science teacher this year!" Jeonghan stated, the ring on his finger reminding him of the new chapter in his life.

Without fail, the door swung open like it had for the past 6 years on the first day of school. Seungcheol walked in, grinning, knowing what Jeonghan had said already.

"I am Mr. Choi, the PE teacher at this school. Treat your teacher well, he is an amazing teacher!" He bellowed, grabbing his things from Jeonghan's desk.

A small boy raised his hand curiously, and Jeonghan called on it.

"Why are you both Mr. Choi?" He asked, and Seungcheol just smiled, walking up to Jeonghan and intertwining their fingers.

"Because, Mr. Choi Jeonghan here, is my lovely husband."

And yet, 6 years later, Jeonghan still blushes on the first day of school because of Seungcheol.


End file.
